


on the right side of the bed

by beegreen



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beegreen/pseuds/beegreen
Summary: “See, they don’t suspect a thing and we get to share tonight instead.”





	on the right side of the bed

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [PuckingRare2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PuckingRare2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> A and B are in an established relationship, but they're keeping it a secret from the team; neither A nor B is out as gay to the team, for that matter. Something goes wrong at a hotel, and two players will have to share a bed. Can A and B manage to snag that spot without revealing their relationship? (the funnier the better for this one!)
> 
> Thank you so so so much to Helen as always, without the beta and the support, I don't think I could ever write anything. <3

“Finally,” Willy moans, falling backwards onto the bed, his sore muscles instantly relaxing as his eyes start to droop. The game had been exhausting, going into OT and even though it felt like he’d skated as hard as he could, he couldn’t get anything in or even on net and they’d fucking lost. Now thanks to a stupid snow storm, their flight’s been grounded and they’re stuck in Colorado until tomorrow. Willy’s not even sure what hotel they’re staying at or what city they’re in, he’s just grateful that he gets a bed to sleep in for the night, even if it’s not his own.

His phone buzzes with a text from Auston.

_Team meeting. Room 312._

Willy debates closing his eyes again and just pretending that he’d already fallen asleep and missed Auston’s message, but he knows Auston won’t give up and he’ll end up with another 20 texts and several phone calls until he finally gives in. He begrudgingly crawls out of bed and down the flight of stairs to the second floor.

Brownie’s walking out the elevator doors just as he gets out the stairs.

“You know what this is about?” Willy yawns.

“Nope,” Connor shrugs as he knocks.

Freddie opens the door and half the team is already there.

Auston’s pacing beside the bed where Mitch is sprawled, leaving Leo, Gards, Mo and Naz to awkwardly perch around him. At least until Matt slaps his shoulder and tells him to move. Mitch scowls, but sits up anyway, folding his legs beneath him to make room for the others.

Kappy’s taking residence on the armchair with JVR leaning on the armrest and Zach’s leaning against the desk. Willy walks over to Zach, hip checking him slightly and leaning next to him. Zach levels him with a look that Willy’s not sure what to make of, before scooting back a little closer, his stupidly big arms brushing against Willy’s.

They wait for the rest of the guys to filter in, taking their places around the room wherever there’s still space until everyone finally arrives and Auston clears his throat. “So we’ve got a bit of a situation. Freddie and I were supposed to share this room, but there’s only one bed. And it’s not even a king.”

Annoyed groans fill the room.

“Are you serious, Matts, that’s why you called a team meeting? You kids figure this out, I’m out of here,” Patty says before walking out the door. A bunch of the older guys follow, much to the dismay of Auston and Freddie, until it’s just Zach, Kappy, Connor, Josh, Mitch, Zaits and Mo.

“Boys, we have to switch. We can’t share this double bed, we barely even fit,” Auston starts with what Willy assumes is puppy dog eyes, but they’re totally not working.

“Matts is right. We could fall off at any moment, I mean look the bed’s barely big enough for Mitchy,” Freddie starts, before totally going in for a full guilt trip. “Plus, I’m feeling a bit of pain, I really need a good night’s sleep. It’s just uh, you know how it is for goalies.”

Everyone nods along obediently because no one knows what it’s like for goalies, but everyone knows not to argue with one.

Willy’s phone buzzes in his pocket, a text from Zach on the screen _Volunteer_. What the fuck? Willy tries to shoot Zach a look but Zach refuses to meet his gaze, still nodding along to Freddie’s explanation instead.

Willy takes a quick look around the room but everyone seems focused in on Freddie, so he moves his arm off the desk to Zach’s lower back before poking him hard. That does the trick as Zach turns his head, eyebrows up in surprise, like he wasn’t the one sending mysterious texts moments ago.

Willy stares back at him quizzically, glancing down at his phone momentarily and hoping that Zach gets the point. Thankfully he does, he sighs as he takes his own phone back out and types out another message. _Volunteer. I’ll take care of the rest. Me, you, 1 bed._

Well shit, Willy had been so tired he didn’t even consider it. He really lucked out getting such a smart boyfriend, Willy thinks fondly.

“I’ll share,” Willy pipes up immediately, not even realizing Freddie is mid sentence, at least not until everyone else in the room turns towards him with matching looks of bewilderment.

Willy laughs because he’s never found a situation when laughing hadn’t eased the tension. Thankfully Mitch takes pity on him.

“Nice,” he says approvingly. “Way to take one for the team, Willy.”

“Gotta pick your battles you know. I’m ready to crash. I give absolutely no fucks what type of bed it is,” Willy replies.

“Probably more used to sharing a bed than sleeping alone anyway,” Kappy chirps, to which Willy appropriately responds to by shooting him the finger.

“That’s one. Anyone else wanna volunteer? Maybe the smallest person here,” Freddie asks, throwing a pointed look in Mitchy’s direction. Mitch avoids the eye contact before letting out a sigh and shit, that’s not what Willy had in mind.

“No, no, Mitchy can’t share with me,” Willy says too quickly.

There’s a pause. “And why the fuck not?” Matts asks, eyeing him suspiciously.

“Umm, uhh,” Willy hesitates. “Cause his shoulder.”

“Oh, true. I wouldn’t want to like fuck it up,” Mitch says helpfully, rubbing his shoulder.

“Okay, not Mitch then. Anyone else want to sleep with Willy?” Matts asks, looking around the room. Suddenly, everyone’s fascinated by the beige carpet and ceiling tiles in turn. “No one? Really? Like half of Toronto would be happy to take this spot.”

That earns some snorts of laughter but still no takers and a huff from Willy because being a desirable bedmate is awesome, fuck Auston very much. Willy’s not sure why Zach won’t just volunteer and end this whole process, so he texts him an aggressive row of question marks.

_too obvious, be patient_

Willy’s never been great at patience.

Everyone’s still avoiding saying anything when Zach speaks up. “Zaits should get a break. He barely sleeps as it is with the baby.” Everyone nods in agreement so he continues: “And I think we’ll all agree Mo deserves a break too.” A few yeah’s spread across the room. “Kappy’s out cause the two of them are both too pissy to share the whole night. We’d all suffer for that tomorrow.”

“He still doesn’t reply to my snaps,” Kappy grumbles from his chair.

“I do, you’re just too needy,” Willy replies lazily.

“My point exactly,” Zach says, gesturing between the two.

“What about you Hyms? Could you share with Willy?” asks Freddie, sounding a little desperate.

“Me?” Zach says thoughtfully. “I mean I guess I could?”

“Wow, Hyms don’t sound too happy about it,” Willy pouts.

“I’m joking. It’s cool. I don’t mind,” Zach shrugs, putting just enough reluctance in his voice to make it sound believable.

“Nice! You’re the best dude,” Auston says in relief, offering Zach a fist bump.

“Thank you, man,” Freddie says giving Zach a light clap on the back.

“Honestly, you’re like the best. We’re all saved from having to share with Willy thanks to you bro,” Mitch says before getting off the bed. The others follow, leaving just Zach, Freddie, Auston and Willy in the room.

“Why don’t you two grab your things and bring them back here and then we’ll switch?” suggests Auston.

“Sounds good,” Zach says.

“Yeah, okay,” Willy adds.

They step out into the hallway and Zach scans the hall, making sure the door is shut behind them and no one is straggling behind. “See, they don’t suspect a thing and we get to share tonight instead.”

“I know, you’re so smart,” Willy grins, darting in to press a quick kiss to Zach’s lips. “See you in a few babe,” Willy adds, giving Zach a light slap on the ass for good measure before heading down to his room to grab his things.

Twenty minutes later, they’ve gathered their things and exchanged keys with Auston and Freddie, Willy’s exhaustion from earlier seemingly melting away at the prospect of an unplanned night with his boyfriend.

“See you boys tomorrow,” Willy waves as they finally say goodnight to Freddie and Auston.

The door slams shut and Willy turns around, getting right into Zach’s space. “You have the best ideas,” Willy murmurs as he peppers kisses to Zach’s lips. Zach pulls back just enough for Willy to see his smile.

“Do I? You should tell me more about that.”

Willy answers by tugging at Zach’s shirt, pulling him forward and kissing him hard. As they stumble backwards toward the bed, Willy growls an “off” as he removes Zach’s shirt.

They’re so engrossed in the kiss that they don’t hear the beep of the electronic lock on the door.

“I forgot my- what the fuck?” asks Auston, looking mildly surprised as he stands in the doorway, keycard in hand. “I’m gonna, yeah, okay, bye.” He spins around, slamming the door shut.

Willy glances at Zach, both of them stunned. Then Willy’s lips twitch and Zach starts grinning. Willy’s whole body starts shaking with laughter as he buries his head in Zach’s shoulder.

“After all that, we still got caught,” Zach says, shaking his head as he strokes his hand down Willy’s back.

They’ll worry about it in the morning, Willy supposes as he tugs Zach down for another kiss. He’s got more important things to worry about right now anyway.


End file.
